I'm Sorry I Can't Love You
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: Main MS but good IK romance scene! The gang goes to Kagome's time how? and get sepreated. Something happens, causeing Sango to break apart iside when she goes to the movies with Miroku, while Kagome and Inuyasha work on their relationship.


**Author's Notes: **Hey! The title's kind of sad, but the ending's happy! And although this is a Miroku/ Sango fiction, there's a very good scene (romantic, no less) with Inuyasha and Kagome! I had _so_ much fun with that, because I was Inuyasha. And Sango. Laura was Miroku and Kagome. This is another story written by me and Laura, obviously. This story is 45 pages on word!!! 9,833 words!

**Disclaimer:** I, nor Laura, owns Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. Gee, aren't we lucky? --

**I'm Sorry. . .I can't**

**Love You**

"I always worry about coming back here with Kagome." said Miroku.

Sango kept giving shifty-eyed glances at Miroku. Those who know her probably think she's watching out for groping hands, people who don't know would be smart and realize she wants to get every chance she can to look at him.

"What do you think Sango?"

Sango froze. "Uhh, what're we talking about?"

"What if someone sees us I doubt there are many monks in this time period. . .and yokai slayers for that matter."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll make it. I'm sure there's the occasional crazy person we can pretend to be. . ."

"If we claimed we were from the Warring States Era we would be consider mentally psychotic." said Miroku.

Sango laughed a little.

"Yeah." Inuyasha was just mumbling about crazy people who he happens to not know.

"I'm sorry I have to get out of this well house." He walked out of the door.

Sango was next, closely followed by a muttering hanyou.

"You two can stay in there if you like."

Sango had gone back to her secret passion: Miroku-gazing, and hadn't heard a word said.

Miroku began to leave the shrine he wondered what the world was like now.

Sango snapped out of it and followed Miroku.

"This time is quite different."

Sango nodded and started to inch closer to Miroku. These buildings were intimidating.

"Perhaps we should go back in the shrine?" said Miroku.

Sango looked around. "And which way is that?"

"Good question."

"Damn. Well that's great."

"Sango!"

"Well sorry! I think being lost in a place we've never been calls for a little sarcasm and bad words!"

"Well I can easily lead us back."

"You can?" Sango's voice was laced with doubt.

"Of course I can." said Miroku regardless of the fact he had not the slightest clue where they were.

"Then lead the way monk."

Miroku confidently lead the way.

Sango was holding onto Miroku's arm. "Why doesn't that man have his lips sealed shut with metal rings?"

"Sango you're hurting my arm." Miroku voice was very kind.

Sango released him. "S-sorry. . ."

It's ok."

"This place is so strange. . ."

"How so?"

"Well, just look at all these people!!!"

"It is thousands of years in they future as well."

"Still. When people start putting their hair in big pointy pink spikes it gets freaky."

"Dog ears aren't quite stylish on Inuyasha either."

Sango froze and quickly turned around to walk the other way, dragging Miroku with her.

Her eyes were wide, and she was muttering under her breath.

"What Sango??"

"I'd rather not tell you." Sango had. . . well. . . let's just say what she saw was wearing very revealing leather clothes."

"Sango what is wrong?"

Miroku jerked his hand away, she grabbed it to tightly.

Sango shook her head. "I'm not letting you see, you'll be your normal self!"

"Tell me Sango please."

Sango's brow furrowed. "There was a woman wearing animal hide more revealing than Kagome-chan's bathing suits."

"Why would I care about any woman in this time?" he replied simply

"You seem to have an eye for every other woman in our time."

"That is different."

Sango crossed her arms around her chest. "Whatever."

"Now we are lost!" he said this made it seem like her fault.

"We've BEEN LOST!!!"

"I knew where we were till you dragged me off!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did Sango I was leading you back to the Shrine."

"NO you didn't!"

"Then why did you even follow me???" Miroku was hurt

"Because I trust you anyway!"

"Apparently you don't trust me not to go chasing after someone!!!"

Miroku looked into her deep dark brown eyes.

Sango bit back tears. He was right. She hadn't trusted him. "I-I..... I'm..... sorry." Sango whispered under her breath. She wasn't one to apologize to lecherous monks.

"Don't apologize, I suppose I haven't given you any reason to trust me anyway." he sounded disappointed not in her but in himself.

Sango blinked. Did he just admit to doing wrong?

Miroku sat down.

Sango sighed and sat down next to him.

"I suppose we wait for Kagome now. . ."

Kagome came out of the house "Where are Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, handing Inuyasha a hat to wear out of the shrine.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't know." Inuyasha scratched his head. "Damn fleas," he muttered under his breath. Inuyasha glared at the hat. He slowly pulled it on. "Damn humans."

"HEY I"M HUMAN!!!" yelled Kagome

"Then damn you."

"What is your problem Inuyasha?"

"I don't want to tell you."

Inuyasha scratched his head again.

"Don't make me have to make you. . . "

Inuyasha grumbled. "Fleas."

"Oh I have flea powder it'll get rid of them!" she said.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose.

"Then we can find Miroku and Sango ok?"

Inuyasha scratched his head again. "This powder sounds nasty."

Kagome powdered him from head to toe; even his face and clothes were white!

"A-A-ACHOO!" Inuyasha sneezed. "Do you MIND?!"

"No more fleas!" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha sniffed. "No more living skin cells either," he huffed. It felt like his skin was burning.

"Now find Miroku and Sango!"

"What am I, your dog?!"

"Come on Inuyasha!!!"

Inuyasha growled but put his nose to the ground and started to sniff around.

Kagome followed.

Inuyasha was walking on his hands and knees, sniffing.

Meanwhile, Sango asked "Would she know where to look?"

"Would you rather continue to wander around?" Miroku asked.

Sango shrugged. "I don't care."

Miroku was waiting for Sango to talk.

Sango was waiting for Miroku to talk.

Miroku kept glancing at Sango.

Sango was blushing madly. "Sooo. . .''

"Yes?" Miroku looked at her.

"Err. . . nice weather?"

"I suppose so. . ." Miroku blinked at her.

Sango pressed her lips together. "Sooo. . ." Sango looked around. "Want to go to a movie?"

"I thought we were lost, plus what about money?" Miroku laughed.

Sango looked around. "True. . . I'm sure we can find some around here. . . somewhere."

"I still think people will begin to stare at us considering how we are dressed."

Sango looked down at her attire then at Miroku. "We could say we're from a. . .play?"

Miroku laughed.

"What?"

"You are quite smart." sighed Miroku.

"And you thought I was _what_ before?!"

"Oh Sango please I always thought you were smart I was just surprised you had an answer for everything this time. What kind of movie would you like to see?"

"Romantic or Action?"

"Ah romance. . . ."

"I take it that you want to go to a romance move? Should'a known.''

"Please I'm a man action is my style." said Miroku.

Sango snorted. "Want to think that over?"

"Why don't you pick?"

"Because I'm not paying, monk."

"Either one I say I'm getting in trouble it seems. . ." Miroku put his hand behind his head with a sweat drop.

Sango shrugged. "You're pick. I couldn't care less."

"Yet you criticize me?"

"It's all fun and games. Let's go. Your pick."

"My treat, you pick. . . Beauty before age."

Sango was about to pull her hair out. "You. Pick."

"Please Sango?"

Sango closed her eyes and stuck her arm out, pointer finger extended. She spun around and stopped in front of a movie poster.

"I like how you choose."

Sango smiled. "What'd I pick?" She hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"The name of it is 'Ai'."

"Huh?" Sango opened her eyes.

"Ai." said Miroku again.

"Oh, romance." Sango smiled. "C'mon lover boy," Sango said pulling on his sleeve to the booth.

"Inuyasha can't you find them yet???" said Kagome.

Inuyasha stood up and growled. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE HERE??!!"

"There are about 8 million!" said Kagome.

"You try sniffing Miroku and Sango out of EIGHT MILLION PEOPLE!!!"

"Lover boy???" Miroku asked.

He was now scared of Sango.

"It's a name stupid. Like stupid. Stupid is a name."

"Oh I thought. . . "Miroku was embarrassed.

"Plus I think it suits you," Sango added blushing.

"Which one?"

"Lover boy."

Miroku smiled, maybe Sango liked him.

Sango practically dragged him into the theater and into two seats.

Meanwhile, Kagome was annoyed to death. Inuyasha yelled at her so she said "It shouldn't be that hard for someone like you! Maybe I should have brought Sesshomaru instead!"

Inuyasha froze in his tracks and slowly turned to face Kagome. "I'm going to give you one chance to take that back."

"Well you keep yelling at me how, do you expect me to react!" Kagome had said it out of hurt.

"WELL! WELL! You treat me like a freakin' dog!! How am _I _supposed to react??!!"

"And you treat me like nothing! What am I just a jewel finder to you? Maybe if I were a hanyou you'd actually respect me!" Kagome tuned around she didn't want to let Inuyasha see her cry.

Inuyasha bit his lip with a fang. _'Damn it all, she's crying'_, he thought. He took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, exhaled. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

"Forget it." she composed herself.

"No, I can't forget it. I've been treating you more like a dog that you have me."

"Inuyasha you only apologized because you thought I was crying."

"I meant it, Kagome."

"Come on let's find Miroku and Sango." Kagome's voice was solemn.

Inuyasha was about to say something else, but brushed it off and nodded. "Yeah, whatever.'' His voice was low like he had given up all hope.

Kagome wished Inuyasha would be more open with her. It seemed like she knew more about Sesshomaru or Naraku than about him. "I. . .take it back. I'm sorry I hurt you." she said quietly.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome then let his eyes drop back to the ground. "Yeah. Okay."

Kagome tried not to but breathed in quickly as if she was going to cry again.

Inuyasha started walking, sniffing the air here and there. "If you want to find them we better hurry." He'd put the mask back up.

'_And there you go putting up that front',_ thought Kagome. She followed close behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped in front of a movie theater and snorted. "Looks like our friends are seeing a little romantic movie without us."

"Come on Inuyasha we have to go to the back of the theater. That's how they exit after the movie."

"We're going to be waiting a while. They only went in," Inuyasha sniffed twice, "about half an hour ago."

"Him this movie is only about an hour and forty-five minutes."

Inuyasha sighed and let himself fall to the ground. He was too lazy to walk any further. What was the point? Still an hour to go.

Might as well sleep a little.

Miroku watched another couple the man stretched his arm and put it around his girlfriend.

Sango, on her own accord, leaned against Miroku's shoulder.

So Miroku put his arm around her.

Sango blushed a deep red but didn't protest.

Miroku for the first time in a long while felt content.

Sango stopped watching the movie and looked up at Miroku. She wished she'd landed on horror so she'd be able to turn to Miroku for "comfort".

Miroku pretended to be absorbed in the movie.

Sango let out a little sigh and went back to the movie. Stupid romance. She'd love it if she wasn't watching it with the only man she'd truly loved surrounded by couples kissing.

Like every love movie it would end with a passionate kiss.

Kagome watched Inuyasha; he wouldn't even talk to her!

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha???"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. '_Think, think, think!'_ Inuyasha sighed. "Sorry to interrupt you, I. . . I just wanted to hear you voice."

"Oh sorry I thought you wanted to talk." she blushed.

"You can talk. I kind'a want you to talk. . ."

"Why don't you like me? And never open up to me?" Kagome didn't realize she'd said it out loud, but she only heard it in her head.

Inuyasha was silent, thinking the question over. "You never asked." Okay, so he realized she had, dozens upon dozens of times.

"Huh?" I said that all out loud didn't I?"

Inuyasha looked up. "Yeah...."

"Well then why don't you like me?"

"Who ever said I don't like you?"

"You never had to say it."

"But I don't, don't like you."

"Oh so it's just how you act."

"How do I act?"

"Like all I do is annoy you, well most of the time."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck. "Er. . .you're kind'a. . . wrong. . . about. . .that. . .yeah."

"Really then tell me what you think." Kagome pinned him with her comment.

"I'm really bad with words, Kagome."

"Take you time."

Inuyasha sat there for a bit, trying to sort through all the words he'd ever learned. Two came to him and one was suitable enough to tell Kagome.

Kagome was quietly staring up at the sky.

This was of the few times Kagome wasn't wearing her school uniform.

Inuyasha pursed his lips. Yes, he'd have to tell her that one, she'd flip of she heard the other. Defiantly the second one. After a long silence Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak "Passion."

"P-p-passion what do you mean like love??"

Inuyasha thought for a minute, then, nodded, looking up at the sky, not at her face.

Kagome's lavender dress sparkled in the sun "You're serious??" was all she could say she was so embarrassed her face was a bright red.

Inuyasha nodded. "I had two words and I picked that one." He was now lying on his back, watching the clouds drift by.

"And what's the other word?"

"I'm not telling you that one. I trashed it for a reason."

"Tell me Inuyasha!" she demeaned.

"No!" His voice didn't have anger in it, just fear.

'I think I already know what it is." he voice sounded scared.

"What?"

"Tell me."

"You tell me."

"What do you think it is?"

I don't want to say it if I'm wrong I'd be too embarrassed."

"Don't worry, you'll be happy if you're wrong."

"Please just tell me and I'll tell you if I'm wrong ok?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear and he turned away and mumbled the word.

Kagome tried to smile, "I didn't understand." she whispered.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." said Kagome.

Inuyasha took another deep breath and looked down. On the exhale he muttered, "Lust," barely audible.

"I was wrong." said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up. "What'd y-you think?"

"My word doesn't matter." Kagome fell to her back in the grassy spot where they were.

"Please tell me, I told you."

"I can't." Kagome's eyes filled with tears which she blinked away.

"K-Kagome? Please, my idea of you will never lower."

"Would you ever act on that word?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Only if you wished it so."

"What would you do?"

Inuyasha blushed a darker color that the red of his haori. "K-Kagome!" Inuyasha blinked a few times, trying to ignore the fact he could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. "Well, I-I'd uhh, . ." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then, quickly looked away.

"Go ahead tell me, it's ok."

"Kagome, I've. . .I've never been with a. . .a woman in. . . _that _way. . ."

"And if you were. . .with me?" she was afraid he would only be concerned with himself, not if he hurt her.

"Well, I might start off gentle kissing your lips. . . then slowly move down your jaw to your collar bone, nipping here and there. . ." Inuyasha ran his finger lightly where ever he mentioned.

Kagome was quite and let him touch; she didn't move.

"T-then I might slowly run my hand up your bare back with a light claw, leaving goose bumps in its wake. . ."

Kagome shivered a bit.

"I m-might carefully press soft kisses down your shoulder then arm, sliding you sleeve off. . ."

Kagome sighed at this.

Inuyasha looked back into her eyes. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear any of this."

"Please continue?" whispered Kagome.

"Then I'd slowly lay you down, running delicate kisses across ever inch of exposed skin. . ." Inuyasha could feel his heart speed up.

Kagome's heart began to beat faster with each word he spoke!

Inuyasha ran his finger down her cheek. "I'd start to trace little circles around your exposed navel, trailing kisses down the center of your chest, right between your breasts. . ."

"So I was wrong." she smiled.

"Wrong?"

"Lust means you don't care about me as much. . .I thought you would hurt me and only give concern to yourself."

"Why would I do that?" Inuyasha was kind of confused. He never really had "The Talk" so was just going on instinct.

"That's what lust truly is!"

"Oh. . .then is desire a better word?"

"Depends on what you feel for me."

Inuyasha was still stuck on words. Damn things, just go in the way. "Need?"

Kagome just smiled.

Inuyasha nodded. "Need for you love. . . embrace. . . warmth."

"That was the word I thought you would say the first time instead of lust." she whispered in his ear as she took off the hat.

Inuyasha slowly leaded into her. "Sorry it took me so long," he whispered before softly kissing her.

Kagome fell into his arm tears welling up insider her.

"I love you Kagome,'' he murmured against her lips.

Kagome began to cry.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha was holding her close

Kagome nodded her head she was crying she was unable to handle such an overload on her emotions

Inuyasha carefully placed light kisses on her forehead and cheeks. "It's alright, I'm here. I'll always be here. Don't you forget that, Kagome; I'll always be here to hug you and kiss you, you got that?" Inuyasha brush his thump over her tear-covered cheek, "Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome gulped.

"I-I can stop if you want. . ." '_Though how to I'm not sure_. . ._'_ he thought.

"The movie Sango what did you think?"

"Which part? The romantic part or the romantic part?"

"So you didn't like it. . .I can see why, I mean after all look who you had to watch it with. Me, of all people, what an awful choice." Miroku was very serious as he said this.

Sango frowned. "You're the only one I'd want to watch something like that with."

"I could think of many better people than me."

"Really, I can't."

"I am a lecherous monk Sango, or have your forgotten?" Miroku turned to look at her; he never had such a frightening gaze in his eyes before.

"But I love you nonetheless, Miroku," Sango whispered.

"You shouldn't." was all Miroku said, oh how he hated himself after that.

"I can and I do."

"Do us both a favor and don't love me ok?" he sounded so cold and heartless not like the carefree Miroku she knew.

Sango's bottom lip trembled. "I love you,'' she repeated. She was not going to deny it any longer.

"I said don't!" Miroku sounded as if he hated her.

"I love you," she stated again.

"Stop this nonsense Sango!" Miroku's face was twisted now in anger and hurt.

"I love you Miroku," she said again nodding her head.

"I don't care for you in the least bit."

"I still love you Miroku."

"Fine."

Sango nodded. "I love you."

"And I don't love you."

"And I _do_ love you."

Miroku said nothing.

Sango was going to repeat it as many times as necessary. "I love you and there's nothing you can do about it, Miroku. I don't know why you won't accept my love for what it's worth, but I _do_ love you."

"I accept it yet I will not return it." he said.

"That's your problem." Sango had not moved and inch.

Miroku began to leave.

"I'm sorry it is just so much. . .emotion!"

"It's okay, Kagome. I can wait an eternity."

"Where are you going Miroku?" Sango followed him.

"I'm leaving the theater."

"Will you tell me why you're acting this way? Do you not want my love?"

"No I don't want it Sango."

Sango nodded and wiped a tear away.

Miroku hated to do this to her but he had no choice.

Sango continually nodded, sniffing every once in a while. "I still love you, though."

Miroku was having a hard time staying cold to her.

Sango was trying to stay strong, but her mask was slipping.

They came outside and saw Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sango shut her eyes. She didn't want to see them right now; not after begin rejected.

"Well you found us or we found you." said Miroku sounding like his old self.

"MIROKU!!! SANGO!!!" Kagome instantly got up.

Inuyasha was blushing again.

Sango put on a fake smile that Inuyasha saw right through, making him frown.

"Sango. . ." Kagome looked at her.

Sango kept the smile up, small and cold. "Hey, Kagome-chan!"

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she lied, stealing a glance at Miroku.

"That's not true I can see it in your eyes would you like to talk privately?"

"There's nothing to talk about because nothing happened."

"Exactly!" said Miroku in his cold voice.

Sango snorted. She was right, absolutely nothing happened. That's why she was so upset.

"Somehow I think that's the problem." said Kagome looking to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded and leaned over to Kagome's ear. "You take Sango, I'll take Miroku," he whispered.

Kagome put her arm around Sango and took her around the corner.

Sango sighed. There was no way she was going to get out of this.

Inuyasha gave Miroku a cold glare. "What did you do to her?"

"Told her I didn't want her love." Miroku confessed in his normal voice.

"So you lied to her?"

"I have no choice Inuyasha, and I'm speaking to you as a true friend so I expect you to keep quiet?"

"You had two choices. And you picked the wrong one.''

"You don't understand!"

"Oh, really? Enlighten me."

"I cannot love because of this." Miroku held up his right hand. That hand with his kazaana.

"So you chose to tear her heart into itty bitty pieces?"

"What part of my explanation are you missing?"

"I'm just not getting the point you're making. You think we're not going to defeat Naraku?"

"Maybe the rest of you will but this." he pointed to the wind tunnel "will eventually suck me in, and it would hurt Sango worse if I loved her."

"So, you can either tear her apart now, and according to you because you think you're going to die, tear her apart again when you supposedly die. . . or. . . let her love you and be happy for once in her life."

"Inuyasha what was the description of me you came up with?"

"Huh?"

"I am a what? Don't you remember what you called me?"

"When?"

"When we first me so long ago." Miroku gave a small smile.

Inuyasha coughed into his hand, trying to stay off the subject

"Go ahead say it."

"Lecher. Err. . .something to that effect."

"Right lecherous monk. That is the other reason I will not love Sango."

"But you've stopped recently."

"Haven't seen a girl recently either."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What about over there? Oh, and over there! Ooh, you can't forget about her over there!" Inuyasha said, pointing to women.

"In our time I can't do it here."

Inuyasha was restraining himself from grabbing Miroku by the ear and dragging him over to Sango to make him tell the truth. "Breath in; breath out. In; out. It's not right to kill you friends," he quietly told himself, though he was sure Miroku could hear.

"And I still do it, to Sango, she deserves someone a hell of a lot better than Me." said Miroku it was amazing he showed selflessness!

"But she doesn't _want_ someone a hell of a lot better than you. What she wants is _you_."

"Perhaps she is guilty of bad taste, but I can't love her when doing so would only do more harm that good." Miroku's face was grief-stricken.

Deep breath. "YOU'RE HURTING HER ANYWAY YOU IDIOT!!!!!"

"This way is safer. It will cause her less pain in the end. She will find someone else by the time I die."

"That's right, keep telling your self that. Lock yourself up in that little ball of security."

"It's true. You know I am right I can see it in you face."

"Oh Sango please talk to me?" asked Kagome.

Sango took a slow breath and let it out. "I-I told Miroku I loved him." Her voice wasn't happy or excited. It was laced with despair.

"And why are you so sad about it?"

"Because, he doesn't want to return my love."

"That can't be true he must be lying!"

"He sure didn't act it. He probably would of back-handed me if his morals as a monk or whatever hadn't stopped him."

"What about all those looks he give you, those glances he takes when he thinks you're not looking."

"Well, I'm _not_ looking so I wouldn't know."

"But Inuyasha and I see them. Plus, he could be with Inuyasha or me, but he isn't he is always around you!"

"That's because he's a pervert and you're taken."

"Didn't stop him before!"

"You weren't taken out in the open then. . .I think. . .I wasn't there. But when Inuyasha came over to Miroku when you weren't around and gave him a long speech about not touching _his girl_ he stopped." Then Sango's eyes went wide. "Oops."

'What?"

"We weren't supposed to tell you he said that."

"Oh." Kagome laughed. "I knew, I heard it. He only thought I was a sleep!"

"But this was so long ago. . .and he was calling you _his girl_. . .and he hadn't admitted his love for you yet. . ."

"Yes I remember that that was why I was so confused."

"Oh............."

"But this isn't about me this is about Miroku he is a lecher and a liar!"

Sango started blankly. "Liar?"

"Oh please Sango he loves you and he has for a long time it has be obvious to everyone but you!" Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"That still doesn't change the fact he doesn't _want_ to love me."

"Oh yes he does!"

"THEN WHY DOESN'T HE??!!"

"Only Miroku could tell you, but he watches you as you sleep."

Sango's eye twitched. "That's sick." Though, in truth, she was oddly flattered by it.

"It is because he likes you."

"I don't watch him when he sleeps!" Sango paused. "Okay, maybe I do but that's beside the point!"

"Why would you Sango?" Kagome smiled and laughed.

Sango was huffing. "JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

"He likes, no, loves you Sango."

"But he won't love me!"

"He will one day."

"But I can't wait that long!" she whined.

"Then tell him you moved on."

"I'm not a liar."

"It may be the only option left, if you are right."

Sango bit her lip but nodded.

"Do you wan to return to them now?"

Sango nodded again, still biting her lower lip

"Inuyasha. . .perhaps we should leave them alone?" Kagome said when they returned.

Kagome notice Miroku's grief stricken face which he quickly changed when he saw Sango.

Inuyasha nodded. "But I better get something out of leaving."

"Me." Kagome smiled. "I'm going with you!"

"I know, but I better get one _looooong_ kiss for it."

"We'll see." she led him around the comer.

Miroku's gaze fell on Sango.

Sango looked up and him and put on the best smile she could. "Guess what?"

"What Sango?"

She pulled the smile even bigger. "I found a man."

"Not me?"

"Not you. Cuter."

"That is probably best."

Sango mentally told herself _Cuter?! IS THAT POSSIBLE?!_

Sango shrugged. "And more charming, nicer, more masculine."

"I am happy for you." Miroku showed no emotion.

Sango grinned. "And I be he's a better kisser too. In fact, I wouldn't mind having _his_ kids."

"That is perfect you should."

"Too bad for you, you're missing out." She kissed the air and walked off.

"Ah fate must you play so cruel with these hearts of flesh?" said Miroku assuming Sango didn't hear. He then went to walk with Inuyasha and Kagome back to her house.

Sango thought she heard him mutter something and turned around. "Nani?"

"I. . .I. . .said nothing." he said.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha "Is that true?" she asked.

"Are you sure, I thought I heard you say something about fate or something, I don't know."

"So you did you lie Miroku?" said Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded. "He lied."

Miroku hated betraying his friends but he knew they could never understand what he was going through.

Inuyasha shook his head and moved his gaze over to Sango, who was walking away, shoulders shaking. Only he could hear the sobs and rants escaping her lips.

Kagome put her arm around Sango. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Not your fault," she whispered, incapable of speaking any louder.

"I know best, I truly sympathized with you."

"But you don't know what it feels like, your love's never been trashed right in front of you face. Sure, Inuyasha's done some stupid stuff," right there Inuyasha flinched, "but he never actually _said_ he didn't want your love."

"He said that every time he kissed _her_." Kagome was trying to be so quieter Inuyasha wouldn't hear.

"Not to your face. 'Sides, he was lying."

"I've seen it plenty of times and it hurt every time he did it."

Sango wiped the tears away. "But Kagome! He was being stupid and deep down he knew he loved you! And he didn't walk up to you, nose to nose, and say he didn't love you!"

"No he offered to go to hell with _her_ instead."

"But he didn't go."

"No, but he almost made it. . .and all I could do was watch."

"He still loves you. He kisses you. He can't get enough of you."

"And if Miroku weren't being so. . . not himself he would be doing that right now to you." pointed out Kagome.

"I doubt it."

"He does love you." she said glaring at Miroku. Miroku looked as if he was just accused a crime and was guilty.

"He hates me, Kagome! He down right _hates_ me! You didn't hear the voice he used on me!"

"I don't hate you." he said under his breath.

Inuyasha set his jaw. "Louder Miroku."

"I didn't say any thing."

Inuyasha growled. "You're a lying bastard you know that?"

"Finally thank you revealing my true personality!" said Miroku.

"It's not you _true_ personality, your _true_ personality _loves_ Sango!"

"I have not any love for the wretch."

"Do too," Inuyasha said in a child's tone.

"You are mistaken." Miroku cold voice full of hatred resurfaced.

Inuyasha bearded his fangs. "Don't take that lying tone with me."

Miroku didn't seem to mind.

"Inuyasha no." said Kagome.

"Kagome! Can you just stand there letting him tear our friend's heart apart?!"

"We can make he say what we think he should we don't control his mind!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "You're all a bunch of raving loonies."

"And you love us! Or at least me!" Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you _more_, yes. But you're all still crazy sons of -- er. Never mind."

"Smart move." she said.

Miroku was just watching Sango.

Inuyasha's ear twitched. "So. . .boring. . ." he mumbled. "Just say you're sorry already and make out," he whined.

"So how about we stay at my house tonight?" said Kagome cheerfully.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Do I get to sleep on the floor?" he said with false cheery-ness.

"No you can have the roll away bed."

"And we a have another room with two extra beds!" Kagome added.

"Oh, joy." Sango said coming back.

"I suppose you mean for me and Sango hmm?" said Miroku.

Sango hissed.

"Sorry that is how my house is." said Kagome.

"Sango it shouldn't matter after all you have someone else remember?"

Sango mumbled something like "You wish." But no one could really hear it.

"What was that?" said Miroku.

"Oh, nothing," Sango gave a feeble laugh. "Nothing at all."

"Ah back home!" Kagome said, running up the steps.

Sango mumbled something else, this time audible, "Great now I can curl up and die.''

"Sango, please restrain yourself from making me depressed." Inuyasha shot at her.

"Sorry _Master_," Sango said, sarcasm in her voice. Inuyasha gave a little snicker.

"Oh so now Inuyasha is master?" Miroku rolled his eyes.

Kagome left to go get the bedrooms ready and to stay out of the fight.

Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head. "Shut up stupid monk!"

"Inuyasha! Be quiet, I sorry I wasn't notified you are Sango's master!"

"I'm not you ass! She was just joking!"

"Mmm." Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Ok the rooms are made up and mom is making mzo souo and ramen for you, Inu-chan!"

Inuyasha's look lightened considerably. "Ramen?"

Sango was glaring at Miroku and stuck her tongue out. "Pervert."

"Yes I am lecher and you just noticed?" he replied.

"Yeah, but she wants to know what flavor, beef, pork, shrimp, original, or oriental?"

"All?" Inuyasha said.

"I knew you were a lecher, just not enough to think I'd be his servant.''

"Do you have a servant Sango?" said Miroku.

"No." she hissed. "And I don't want one.''

"That what you think, you do have one." Miroku said in a whisper he was pretty sure she couldn't hear.

"Miroku, who are you talking about?"

His eyes softened for a bit as he gazed into hers. Then he shook his head and with a heartless expression said "Nothing."

Sango sighed. "I wish we could at least go back to normal."

"You changed it all."

"Me? Not me."

"Yes you, you had to say you loved me!"

Sango bit her bottom lip. "It's not my fault, I couldn't lie any longer," she muttered.

"You didn't have to tell me." said Miroku.

"Inuyasha can you just pick one flavor? I'll bring some with me anyway!"

"Oriental."

"Well, sorry."

They all went inside and had a hearty wonderful tasting dinner. It was in fact one of Sango's favorites.

Sango sighed. "That was great Higurashi-san."

"I am glad you like it Sango-sama." Kagome mom bowed.

"You liked it too huh Inu-chan?" teased Kagome.

Inuyasha had a big grin on his face. "Yeah, it was really, really good."

"Kagome said you like ramen." Kagome's mother laughed.

"Mama." Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome knows a lot."

"Really?" Gramps raised an eyes. "Like what?"

"A lot more than you old man."

"I try to be nice, and see Kagome? He is still rude and inconsiderate!" Gramps pointed out.

"Oh, I'm nice to everyone else. Just not air heads."

"Please stop fighting." begged Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed. "Anything for you, Koi."

On the other hand Miroku enjoyed her grandfather; he could always at least try some of the spells her grand father had and fix all the one he made a mistake on.

Sango was sitting quietly, watching the others talk.

"Well I am tired and I thank you for serving us such fine foods Higurashi-sama." Miroku got up bowed and retired.

Sango sighed. "I guess I'm going too." She slowly stood up and bowed. "Thank you for the lovely meal.''

"Good night." said Mama Higurashi.

Sango followed Miroku to their room.

"I can find somewhere else if you like." he said.

"No, it's not your problem, it's mine." Sango said flopping down on one of the beds.

Miroku sat on the bed he couldn't look at Sango, as he thought about how much she was hurting tears formed in his eyes.

Sango had her knees pulled up to her chest. She sniffed slightly and turned away.

Miroku made a few sad sounds of his own.

Sango turned to him. "Need a hug?" _'Not that you want it from me_. .._' _she thought.

"From you, don't you know my answer already." it was Miroku's voice.

"Depends. . . but if you want one, just ask."

"I couldn't accept it form you."

"You can if you want. It's there when you want it," she said her head buried in her arms. _'He probably thinks I'm a complete idiot_._'_ she thought.

"Sango. . ." he said.

Sango pressed her lips together before speaking. "Yes, Miroku?" She looked up to face him, little tear lines down her cheeks.

"I can't say it."

"Wanna hug? You can just nod."

"No it's something else about you. . ."

Sango sighed and smiled. She stood up and went and sat down next to him. "I'm listening."

"Sango I can't!" he said firmly.

"Yes you can. Just concentrate and say what you have to,'' she said calmly.

"I already said what I needed to say earlier today."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"I don't want to say it again!"

"Have I already heard it?"

"Yes." this was a lie.

"Then I don't see the problem if I already know."

"I am just tired of repeating myself!" Miroku's cold voice slipped in again

Sango wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Then don't repeat yourself."

"Please do not put you arm around me." It mad him feel so weak, but he wasn't about to tell her that!

Sango sighed. "Whatever. Just some friendly comfort." _'If only it could be more_.. ._'_

"Sango! Please don't do this to me!"

Sango removed her arm. "Sorry."

'_Don't be!'_ thought Miroku. "It's ok." he said.

Sango nodded and moved to get off his bed.

"So tired yet Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

Souta just stared at his hero.

"Not really," Inuyasha said coolly.

"Inuyasha?" asked Souta.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Will you play I-Ro-Ha Karuta with me?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and leaned over to Kagome. "Can you translate?"

"It's a card game Inuyasha."

"I have Edo Youkai Karuta too!!" said Souta

Inuyasha blinked a few times. "Sure?"

"Which one???" he asked.

Inuyasha blinked like a confused puppy. "Kagome?"

"They are basically the same but you might like the youkai one better, they are just matching games."

Inuyasha shrugged. "That one. Whatever she just said."

So Souta put all the cards on the table. "Go first Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha coughed into his hand. "Yeah..."

"That's paper lantern boy!!!" said Souta looking at the first card Inuyasha turned over. It was a picture of a human body with a paper lantern for a head!

"Now find the matching card." said Kagome.

Inuyasha sniffed the cards. "Okay, that doesn't work." Inuyasha flipped another on.

"Close!" said Souta. He picked to matching card the first time.

Inuyasha pursed his lips. "Stupid runt."

"GREAT JOB!!!" said Souta when Inuyasha got a pair, but Souta won.

Inuyasha gave a 'Damn-you-stupid-kid' snicker and stuck his tongue out, mad that he lost.

"I never win!" he said.

"It must be easy when you're playing with someone who's never heard of the game before."

"My mom and Kagome won the first time they played."

"It's not right to kill little kids. It's not right to kill little kids," Inuyasha chanted to himself. "Okay. Wanna wrestle?"

"You a lot bigger than me. . . "Souta said in awe. He wanted to but he didn't want to get hurt.

"I want hurt you, I'll play fair. I know what it's like to fight with a brother way bigger, so I'll be nice."

"OKAY!" cried Souta and hugged Inuyasha.

"Okay, you ready runt?"

"I'm not a runt! I am the great Souta Higurashi, friend to the hero Inuyasha!"

"And I'm the super Inuyasha! Boyfriend of the amazing Kagome Higurashi, who is bigger sister to the great Souta Higurashi! MUAHAHAHA!!!"

"Eww." said Souta.

Inuyasha laughed and lightly tackled him to the ground.

Souta discovered Inuyasha was a bit ticklish and tried to tickle him into submission.

"Oh Gods!" Inuyasha was laughing, but held out Souta's arms apart. "I am indestructible!"

Souta was on top and tried to free his arms.

"That's right struggle you little mortal!" Inuyasha joked, at the last minute let go.

Souta tickled him again. "Say I win!!!"

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out.

"Say I win!!!"

"I WIN!!"

"You know what I mean!!!" Souta tickled him worse!

"Alright, alright! You win!"

Souta stood up victorious. Inuyasha could easily get up, but thought he'd give him his glory.

"Thanks Inuyasha." said Souta.

"Souta bedtime!" called his mom.

"Will you tell me a story Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure thing."

Souta brushed his teeth and waited for Inuyasha to tell him a story

Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck. "Story. . ." so, Inuyasha told Souta a story of one of his many adventures defeating a terrible demon. Of course, Inuyasha's not stupid so he left out some of the gore. And cursing. And anything else little boys shouldn't hear.

"Wow." by the end of the story he was asleep.

Inuyasha smiled and ruffled Souta's hair, then bent down and gave him a brotherly kiss on the forehead. "G'night."

"Good night big brother." said Souta.

"Sweet dreams." Inuyasha shut off the light and closed the door behind him.

"Inuyasha why do you look so sad?" asked Kagome.

"Huh? Do I?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I just tucked in your brother."

"Oh does it remind you of when you were his age?" asked Kagome.

"'Little," Inuyasha said shrugging again.

"Was it nice?"

"A little. Before he turned into a conniving ass."

"You mean you and Sesshomaru were. . .friends?" Kagome was shocked.

"Actually, we were."

Kagome smiled.

"Maybe he still has a heart."

Inuyasha was restraining from busting out in laughed. "That block of ice?"

"Well he has Rin. . .and he had you."

"Yeah, but Rin's different."

"Well he can't take care of you anymore."

"That's because he's a very strict with his love and his own brother doesn't fit into that category."

"Maybe." yawned Kagome.

"I take it you're tired?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go to bed then."

Late that night Miroku screams "SANGO!" and shot straight up in bed in a cold sweat.

Sango's eyes wrenched open and she sat up and threw off the blankets over her body. "What is it Miroku?"

"My dream. . . was it a dream?"

Sango ran over to him. "Miroku, what's wrong?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm alive. . .and you are too." he got up on shaky legs.

"Of course I am, are _you_ okay?"

He didn't say anything but too her in his arm and hugged her.

Sango wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, Miroku, everything's fine."

Miroku pulled out of the hug suddenly. He was about to tell her the truth. If he looked into her eyes he would have kissed her.

Sango put a hand on his cheek. "Miroku..."

"I don't love you Sango." he said.

"Oh Miroku, I love you."

"I said I didn't love you!" he said.

"You're _saying_ that! But I _know_ that's not how you feel. But when you're ready to admit your true feelings, I'll be here Miroku."

"Sango just move on! Stop wasting your feelings! I don't want your love!"

"As you wish." Sango caressed his cheek then turned away.

"Beautiful. . ." he whispered.

Sango sniffed. "Whatever Miroku, just go soak in your own sorrow." Sango went and lay down on her bed.

". . . you are." he said

"Miroku if you keep toying with me I swear I'll break apart to no return."

"Regardless, you are beautiful."

Sango sniffed. "That's it," she sighed and stood up and walked over to Miroku.

Miroku held her "Let me speak first." he said.

Sango smiled. "Nope, you crossed the line." She put a hand on each of his cheeks and pulled him to her, pressing her lips to him.

Just before the kiss reached him he pushed her back. "Please Sango I have to speak to you first."

Sango gave a frustrated noise. "FINE! TEAR AWAY MY OUNCE OF FUN! Speak!"

"Your skin is the color of milk, your hair as black as a moonless night and as soft as silk. Your eyes so deep and dark they pierce my soul, you lip so pink they must have been painted with the roses of the fist garden on Earth. Your name Sango meaning coral is not right." he said as he got down on one knee. Your name should be Kishijote, the goddess of beauty. And still I cannot love you, nor can I accept your love."

Sango's hand was pressed to her mouth to stop herself from crying. "You say all these things... why?"

"Because they are true." he said.

"But what point.... is there of telling me? Y-you won't love me, but you say all these things about me, Miroku. This it what kills me."

"So you know the man who deserves you will see them."

"But Miroku, I made him up!"

"Still, you will find a man like that and he will deserve you."

"I've already found him, but he doesn't love me."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"He's a block head so he _thinks_ he doesn't deserves me."

"He's a jerk, and a lecher too." Miroku left the room and slid the door shut.

Sango made another frustrated noise and plopped down on Miroku's bed and took in his scent.

He went to sit outside.

Sango pulled his pillow to her face. "Why must you do this to me?"

"Sango you'll never understand!"

Sango sighed into the pillow. "But I can never stay mad at you."

"Why do I have to do this; yes she deserve better I can tell her that. But this curse, I can not tell her this is yet another reason I cannot be with her. NARAKU!!!!!! This is all _his_ fault!"

Far, far away, Naraku sneezed.

Sango slowly fell asleep, his blanket wrapped around her, his pillow under her head.

He went into the house.

Sango buried her face deeper into his pillow. "Oh, Miroku," she muttered.

"Inuyasha, Kagome. . .I think it's time I find Naraku myself."

Inuyasha was watching Kagome sleep. She was so perfect, the moonlight radiating off her creamy skin.

Kagome dreamed she could feel Inuyasha strong arms around her.

Inuyasha brushed a strand of her ebony hair off her face.

"Inuyasha. . ."she whispered in her sleep.

"Yeah, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled. "It's me."

"Shh you want to know my secret?"

"Sure."

"Mmm, I loved you for a long time ever since. . ."

"Since. . ."

"Those ears."

"Are you asleep and just mumbling incoherent stuff?"

"Kagome blinked her eyes open. "Inu-chan, watching me sleep?"

"Sorry." He said pulling his hand away.

"It's flattering, was I talking in my sleep?"

"Yes, just ranting on and on to no end."

"Tell me."

"Naw, you really didn't say that much."

"Please tell me?"

"You were just about to tell me how long you've loved me then you said "Those ears" then you woke up."

"So know you know my big secret. . ."

"No, I don't. You never told me."

"When you were pinned to the tree you seemed so sweet. I touched your ears and fell in love. Until you woke up and began to yell at me!"

"Not my fault."

"So now you know."

"Guess I do."

Miroku came into Sango's room to his staff and began to leave.

"Mmm, Miroku?" Sango mumbled in her sleep, still in Miroku's bed.

"Sango, I'm sorry, farewell."

Sango sat up in bed. "What are you talking about?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes

"Nothing."

"Where are you going?"

"Back down the well."

"Why?" her voice was hurt.

"To kill Naraku, why else?"

"By yourself?!"

"Yes."

"You'll be killed!"

"There are worse things."

"Like what?!"

Miroku began to leave.

Sango pushed the covers off and made to get up and chase after him.

He was walking very slowly.

Sango grabbed his arm and held on. "You can't go!"

"I am."

"You CAN'T!"

"I have to!"

Sango started to cry. "What if you never come back?!"

"Then despise me."

"I can never despise you!"

"I have to go now and kill him for more than me. . ." the last part was very quiet.

"At least let us help you! 'Sides, we've been searching forever and you think you can just waltz out there and find him like that?!" Sango snapped her fingers.

"I have to now!"

Sango was now stomping her feet. "You are a stubborn idiot!"

"Stubborn yes, but the reasons I am doing this I am no idiot."

"Yes. You. Are!"

"You do not know why I am doing this."

"You're still a baka!"

Miroku kept walking.

"DAMN IT!!!" She shouted after him.

He didn't turn around "I am doing this for you too."

"By getting yourself KILLED?!"

"By putting an end to this!" he held his right hand up.

His back was still to her.

Sango screamed, but had let go of him and turned to go back to bed. "I'll miss you Miroku!"

"Sango, my love." he whispered in the still night air.

Sango had already slid the screen and went back to bed, well, his bed. She wasn't going to give up her warm spot.

"Where is he going?" asked Inuyasha coming out of Kagome's room.

"To get himself killed!" Sango yelled.

"INUYAHSA!!! Stop Miroku!"

Inuyasha looked at her. "I'm not stupid!"

Miroku had almost made it to the well house.

Inuyasha was contemplating. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

He ran after Miroku.

Miroku looked back as Inuyasha knocked him down

Miroku coughed, gasping for air, he couldn't breath as the wined was knocked out of him.

"Where do ya think you're going?"

"To. . to kill Naraku." Miroku gasped.

"With out me? Aww, you're taking all the fun for yourself!" Inuyasha held his hand out to help him up.

"You know why I already told you."

"You didn't tell me! Maybe you told Sango or Kagome, I'm outta the loop!"

"No I told you why I cannot be with Sango till Naraku is dead! I want to be with her no so I'm going to kill him!"

"By yourself??!!"

"Yes!" she says I could die, it doesn't matter there are worse things like not being with her, not experiencing the love that consumes you!"

"If you die you wont be with her you idiot!"

"If I don't kill him now I won't be either!"

"So you think you can do it by yourself?!"

"It's a chance I have to take I love her!" Miroku almost yelled.

"How are you going to FIND him??!!"

"I don't know!" Miroku fell to his knew. "I am being completely irrational. This is not like me at all."

"Neither is giving up.''

"I am just so tired of waiting."

"Then go. Make me one promise."

"Yes?"

"Come back to Sango. I know you think that's not a promise anyone can make, but promise me anyway."

"That is why I want to defeat him now."

"Then. . ."

Inuyasha took in a breath. "Go."

Miroku left.

"WHAT???" cried Kagome watching them. "Inuyasha let him go?"

Inuyasha went back to Kagome. "I had to."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain. When he comes back, then I will. If I feel like it... "

"If he comes back..."

"When." Inuyasha corrected.

"Inuyasha Naraku can easily kill him!"

"But he wont."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I really don't want to get into the whole poetic bit."

"Naraku gave him the wind tunnel to destroy his family!"

Inuyasha rubbed his temple. "Yep, I'm going to have to get into the poetic cheesy, sappy stuff."

"Tell me anyway. . .Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed. "This will sound _very_ stupid, but it's the truth. Love. War. Love and war. When those two mix, all hell breaks lose. If one of the sides during the war is fighting for love, that side will win. Hands down. It could be a little ant against a big demon, but the ant'll win if it's got love on it's side. I know this sounds completely unorthodox and crazy, but it's true."

It was 20 days later but Miroku wasn't make it back.

Inuyasha's claws were drumming on the table. Was he wrong? Naw, that could never happen.

Miroku may not have been dead but he looked it.

_Back in Kagome's time_

Sango looked up at the sound of foot steps and her eyes widened.

Miroku fell to his knees and tried to crawl to the main house.

Sango burst out of the house, right in front of Miroku. She nearly fainted.

"Goddess." he said and passed out.

Sango collected him in her arms and called for Kagome.

"We should get him to a hospital. . .bring him inside."

Sango nodded and gingerly picked him up, his arm slung over her shoulder.

After Miroku was leaned up his wounds dress he looked much better, he finally opened his eyes. "Sango. . ."

"Hey," she said with a smile and brushed away some of his bangs. "How're you?"

He sighed, "I lost I suppose."

"But you're alive. . ."

'Yes. . .I killed him my wind tunnel was gone but he revived, and well now. . ."

"Crap?"

"So, after I still cannot love you."

Sango bit her bottom lip as a tear fell.

He was quite.

"Why?" She knew she'd only be able to say on word, and she chose that. His wind tunnel was gone, wasn't it? So what was the problem? She hadn't looked at his hand yet, though.

"Naraku is still alive my wind tunnel is back!"

'_Shit. . .'_ she thought as another tear fell.

Miroku sighed, she had all the pieces of the puzzle, now the one he just gave her by mistake, would she figure out the secret?

"So you're going to wait even longer to love me?"

"I don't love you!"

Sango nodded. "I'll listen to your lies for now."

"It is true. . ." he smiled.

He didn't mean to it just happened.

Sango smiled and caressed his cheek.

"You haven't seen it?"

"Seen what?"

"Me."

"I can see you just fine."

"Through me."

"Oh, yeah."

"You haven't."

"I have."

"Tell me then, what do you see?"

"I see a loving, caring, goof-ball monk who just needs to get his priorities in order."

"Close but not quite Sango."

"Well, I think it's close enough."

"Not really." he laughed a bit, but it hurt to laugh.

"Then tell me, Love."

"I cannot love you for two reasons first I am a lecher do you agree with this statement?"

"No."

"I am not a lecher?" he once again reached for her butt, he lightly touched her, but took too much energy.

"Not in my eyes. But, just so we don't get into an argument, sure. You're a lecher." _'A very cute lecher' _Sango added mentally

"I am, and this make me another of such as goddess as you Kishijote."

"But I love you. Anything I love is worthy of me."

"Secondly the reason I never wanted to tell you, you know what the wind tunnel will do to me one day correct?"

Sango nodded, her smile still plastered to her face. Hey, he was talking to her and she was going to enjoy it for all it's worth.

"And when I die I didn't want to hurt you more so I figured it would be easier if I just acted cold and heartless to you, instead of feeling you the truth. In fact that was my dream I was sucked in but you were sucked in first. . ."

Sango shook her head. "I love you and that's all that matters to me."

"Well go ahead call me a baka and slap me I have it coming." he smiled lightly.

Sango shook her head, a big grin still on her face, a true one. "Nope. Not gonna happen."

"I deserve it."

"Your point?"

"Do it."

Sango's smile slipped. "No."

"Why?"

"Because you _don't_ deserve it."

He looked as if he was about to pass out again.

"I do, I do."

Sango shook her head madly. "No you don't!"

"For being so selfish and saying it was to protect you!"

"You were just trying to help me!"

"Baka Miroku!" he replied.

"NO!"

Miroku was a bit delirious. "Baka, baka, baka."

"Ai, ai, ai."

"So now I am condemned to tell you the truth?"

"Yup!"

"The truth is. . ." Miroku once again passed out.

Sango rubbed her temples. "Miroku," she hissed.

It took another day and a half before Miroku was awake.

Sango had stood there, yes stood, wanting for him to wake up. Not moving an inch. Her eyes remained on his relaxed face.

"How long have you been here???"

"Thirty-three hours, forty minutes, ten seconds."

"What was I saying???"

"What the truth was."

"Ah. . .have you eaten???"

"N-- Yes, Miroku. I've eaten."

"Tell me the truth."

Sango took a piece of candy and put it in her mouth. "Yes."

"Go eat! You must be starving."

"For the truth, yes, food, no."

"Please eat, I am a bit hungry too then you will know all."

Sango stormed off and brought back some fries and started to munch. "Happy?"

"Only if you'll share?"

Sango sat herself on his bed, her body pressed next to his, only leaving room for the fries to sit between them. "There."

"The truth, I love you." he forced himself to strain his neck and softly kissed her on the lips.

Sango gave a small smile. "Really truly and honestly?"

Miroku shook his head "no". Little did Sango know he was in disbelief.

Sango raised an eyebrow. She shoved a fry in his mouth and laughed.

Miroku took in out forced himself you with the last bit of strength he had and kissed her longer and more passionately. He fell back down exhausted, "You need not ever doubt me."

Sango smiled. "I never did."

The End


End file.
